Angel Returns
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Angel finds out about Buffy and Spike


Buffy and Spike snuggle in a graveyard. Buffy tells Spike that everything in her life is starting to make sense and that he is big part of that. She says she would be lost without him and begs him to never leave her. He promises adding that only a complete moron would walk away from her. Angel and another Vampire come flying through a bush and Angel stakes it. Looking up he realizes Buffy and Spike are there. Both have gotten up. Spike looks ready to pounce on Angel, but Buffy insist they listen to what Angel has to say. Angel reveals that there is another apocalypse coming because of a Guguduf Demon that has to destroy him. Spike tells help he could help with that. Buffy accuses Angel of coming back to mess up her life and walks out of the graveyard after reminding Spike to pick up some blood on his way home. Spike tells Angel that he and Buffy are together now and nothing he can do will change that. Angel only response is we will see about that.  
  
Spike arrives back at Buffy's house with blood. The house is silent as he puts the blood in the refrigerator and goes to Buffy's room. Buffy is sitting at her vanity brushing her hair in an agitated way. Spike informs Buffy that they need to talk about Angel. Buffy tells him that there is nothing to talk about and she hopes that the apocalypse comes quickly so Angel will leave and life can go back to normal. Spike crosses over to her and starts playing with her neck. Spike tells her it is not good to hide emotions and that they will always come back to haunt her. Buffy tells Spike that her relationship with Angel was literally in another lifetime and that he (Spike) was the one who helped her discover who she really is. Spike contented and aroused by this statement kisses her passionately as they fall down on her bed.  
  
The next day at the Magic Box Buffy tells Xander and Anya about Angel's apocalyptic warning. Xander looses focus and asks Buffy how she feels about Angel being back in town. Buffy states that she is tired of everyone asking her that. Her and Spike's relationship is stable enough to handle Angel's appearance. Anya comments that Spike must be better in bed. Xander begs her not to say anything that will put more horrifying images in his head. Buffy states that she is late for class, but that they should all have a research session that night.  
  
In class, Buffy tries to listen as her English professor discusses what would have happened if Rosaline had come back to Romeo in Romeo and Juliet. Rosaline's influence might have saved Romeo and Juliet from their deadly relationship. As class ends, the professor comments that Buffy seemed distracted in class. She says that Buffy has made excellent progress in getting back into college, but she is worried that Buffy will not graduate if Buffy does not stay focused. That this is a crucial time for Buffy academically and that nothing should come between Buffy and her schoolwork. Buffy apologizes and promises to try to stay more focused in class.  
  
That night, everybody (Buffy, Spike, Angel, Xander, Anya, and Dawn) is sitting in the Magic Box searching through books on prophecies. Xander comments that it is funny how they have searched through all the books on the table and found nothing about an upcoming apocalypse. Angel says that Wesley and Fred would not lie and that they must keep searching. Buffy comments that it is getting late and that she and Dawn should go home because they both have classes tomorrow. Dawn insist that she is not tired but leaves with Buffy. Xander and Spike then begin giving Angel the third degree telling him that he is not welcomed in Sunnydale and should leave before they make him leave. Angel professes that there really is an apocalypse and he did not mean to upset everybody by coming.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy is digging under the bed in her room and pulls out a decorated box with a crucifix design on top. The box holds many items related to her relationship with Angel, such as pictures and jewelry, and she pulls out the claddagh ring and puts it on with the heart facing outwards. Closing the box, she puts it back under the bed. She crawls into bed and cries herself to sleep.  
  
The next night, Buffy is actively patrolling. She is fighting three Vampires at the same time when Angel shows up. After Buffy kills the Vampires, Angel asks why Spike is not helping her patrol. She states that she does not always need a guy helping her patrol, that she is quite capable of doing it on her own. They are about to get into one of their famous fights when the Guguduf shows up. Buffy fights the demon while Spike comes out of the bushes and fatal wounds it from behind. Spike then leaves saying that he wants them to say goodbye properly. Angel tells her that since they might never be alone again he was worried about her decision to date Spike, but he can see he was wrong. Buffy confides that she was apprehensive about the Spike thing at first too. They say goodbye with a hug. Spike after having realized he left his favorite stake in the graveyard sees them hug and devastated slips home and waits for Buffy. He asks how goodbyes went and Buffy tells him that she and Angel agreed to always be friends and that Angel is now on his way back to Los Angeles. Spike says that she must be exhausted and that he will spend the night over at his crypt. She assures him that she has never been better, but Spike says that it is for the best and heads out. Buffy then takes the box back out from under the bed, carries it downstairs, burns the entire contents, and stares into the fire and cries saying Spike I do love you, I really do. 


End file.
